The Final Step
by Kaoruhana
Summary: Five years after the war it seems the World is finally ready to accept the Fire Lord's children.


**A/N: **This is my first Zutara fanfic. The story takes place five years after the war when Zuko and Katara have some new visitors for a reason.

**The Final Step**

* * *

"Hey slow down!" Zuko yelled chasing after the two toddlers who were running down the hallways of the Fire Lord's palace.

He was lucky that he had a break today from Fire Lord duties to watch after these two. The afternoons were generally spent going over paperwork but Katara had agreed to do that today. She'd promptly told him that the toddlers were asking for their uncle and that it was only right that he see them. Zuko knew she was speaking the truth and so had given up the paperwork for a day and was now following the two errant kids. Catching up with them, he scooped them up in hid arms and let out a smile as their giggles filled the air. Servants walking by paid them no mind. It was rare to see the Fire Lord out these days with him being so busy but they knew that one mention of his niece and nephew would have him working nights just to be with them.

"Uncle Zuzu, down!" Hasaki, the younger twin stated.

She was the more assertive of the two and neither Sokka nor Suki knew if it was a good thing. When she was old enough, Suki had taken the girl to a few sessions with the Kyoshi warriors and Hasaki had shown no interest in them. She was sad that her daughter didn't seem to want to follow in her footsteps. Instead, Hasaki wanted to be just like Uncle Zuzu, firebending and all. Since she couldn't the two young parents had instead asked Zuko to train her in his broad swords when she got older. He had agreed immediately. Sukoda, her brother however was different from his sister. He was less outgoing, highly protective, and a waterbender. They had found this out when he mimicked his aunt Katara while she was doing a simple water whip. While he had shown his bending skills at a young age, neither of the parents was worried. After all, his aunt, the great water bending master Katara, was there to teach him. Though these twins were a handful, they were a joy to be around. To the gang of friends, they represented peace and everything they had worked for when defeating Ozai.

"Saki, let's go down to the pond." Zuko said, once both twins were on the floor and holding his hands. "Does that sound good to you Koda?" The young boy nodded clapping his hands together. Smiling, Zuko took his hand again and led the three of them to the pond with the turtleducks. As he walked them there, he thought about their birth and all the events leading up to this moment in his life.

Five years ago, Ozai had been defeated. It was shortly after that final battle when Zuko and Mai had parted ways. They had both known it was for the best even if neither of them had felt happy about it in the beginning. Mai was now taking care of Azula on Ember Island and he was the Fire Lord. A few months after his break up, Aang and Katara had announced their separation during peace negotiations between the nations. They hadn't told anyone the reason, but Zuko had panicked since they'd broken up in the Fire Nation. The last thing he needed was for people to think the Fire Lord had caused the split. Thankfully, Aang had resolved that fight once the Avatar realized the implications of it. Still, it took a while for the people to accept it. Years later, when Zuko asked Katara about the subject she merely replied that she was ready to settle down and that Aang wasn't. She never seemed to want to talk more about it so he left it at that.

After that separation Katara had stayed in the Fire Nation as an ambassador for the Southern Water Tribe. The stay was beneficial to both him and Katara. He and Katara could relate to each other and often found in each other a friend who remembered what life was like during the war when they were all hiding and preparing for the final attack and invasion. It had been nice to be able to talk to someone who was a friend after relentless council meetings and refusals of proposals. They initially spent time with each other, needing the company but soon the need changed. It wasn't a need for company anymore but the need for a partner, a lover, someone to come home to at night. Exactly a year to the day after he'd saved Katara's life from lighting they got together. They had been near the pond with the turtleducks and Zuko had suddenly realized how beautiful she was. He had kissed her on impulse and when she had responded everything changed. Later, they realized they were in love.

A few months after their relationship began Sokka and Suki had married. Zuko and Katara had announced their relationship then when he presented her with a betrothal necklace. When Zuko had proposed Katara had sent word to her father. Now, in Katara's old place as ambassador was a man named Bato who had arrived with his family. It had taken him a while to adjust but in the three years that Bato had been in the Fire Nation relations between the Southern Water Tribe and the Fire Nation had improved greatly. For that, Zuko was grateful. Bato's arrival had also helped Katara adjust to being Fire Lady. While she had confided to Zuko that she never thought she could return to the tribe, after all her adventures, she did miss her people. Spending time with Bato's family helped her get over the pain from the separation. Later that year, Sokka and Suki became parents. He remembered that moment well. They had arrived in Kyoshi for the birth and were the first of their friends to see the children. Sokka had named them, as was custom. He told Zuko later that he named them after two important people in his life, Hakoda and Suki.

He remembered holding Hasaki for the first time and knowing then and there that he'd be there for her. He wanted children and Katara had too. They had both talked about it though and as much as they wanted children, they stalled. There were still many who saw the Fire Nation as evil, though those uprisings had died down quite a lot at that point. Instead most of the uprisings then had been about the Fire Lord stealing a woman that had never been rightfully his. The accusation hurt and stung and there were those who would have harmed Katara to ensure that no half-blood children might be born. So they had waited. Now though, the rebellions were scarce, only one in the past year compared to the many from before. Zuko didn't dare hope but he'd mentioned it to Katara and she had proposed a plan, one in which the public saw them with children. If they were ready to see the Fire Lord's children, then they would talk indicating that it was finally safe enough to have children. Sokka and Suki who had helped them plan it sent their children over. With Suki being pregnant again, she appreciated having the twins off her hands for a bit; especially when said twins loved their godparents. And that was how he found himself now smiling at the twins' excited squeals as they dragged him to the pond.

"Slow down or you'll scare them." He chided gently. The toddlers had only been here for three days but they loved the pond. Katara had taken them there during the first afternoon and the twins had been fascinated talking non-stop about the pond and asking every morning if they could visit the ducks again. Zuko knew they'd end up at the pond again when Katara had told him to entertain them earlier so he had nabbed some bread from the kitchens before meeting the twins. Maybe, he mused, they might want to feed the ducks.

Sukoda immediately raced to the water's edge after pulling his hand free and played around with the water there. Just like his aunt, being near his element brought the boy so much happiness. Smiling, Zuko walked up and took a seat near him letting Hasaki clamber into his lap. He pulled out the bread and tore off a little piece before holding it out. One of the turtleducks came up to him immediately. It was still a baby but it had taken to Zuko and always waddled up to him whenever he was nearby. Hasaki and Sukoda eyed the movements of their uncle. Seeing their gazes, he beckoned the little boy over and waited till he was sitting next to him.

"Would you like to try?"

"Yeah!" They chorused. Zuko carefully broke apart two small pieces of bread handing them to his niece and nephew. He showed them how to offer it and watched as the small turtleduck ate the piece of bread from Saki's hand first.

"Tickles!" She exclaimed giggling at the startled duck that was now making its way over to her brother. "Can I have one?"

Zuko let out a laugh at the childish question. Katara always said he spoiled the twins rotten but he couldn't help himself. When he'd become their godfather he saw it as his duty to spoil them with things their parents wouldn't give them. If that included giving them turtleducks to take back to Kyoshi, he'd do it.

"We'll ask your Aunt Katara about it ok?" Hasaki made a face knowing that she'd probably not get one now. She loved her aunt but Uncle Zuzu was more fun. And he always gave her more things.

"More!" The shout caused Zuko to turn to his nephew who held out his hand for more bread. Smiling, he tore off another piece of bread and gave it to Sukoda. For most of the afternoon the kids spent time at the turtleduck pond with their beloved uncle. Zuko only led them inside once the two were quite tuckered out from the afternoon's activities. Katara had told him about Suki's warning of afternoon naps. It wasn't evening yet but it would be in a few hours. That gave them enough time for a short nap. Picking up the two tired children, the Fire Lord made his way to his wife. She'd know how to put them to sleep. When he arrived at the office Saki sleepily said hi to her aunt. Katara looked up from her paperwork giving out a smile when she saw her visitors.

"Nap time?" She asked softly, taking the twins from her husband.

Zuko gave a nod feeling a little dejected when he was relieved of the twins' weight. He wished the twins were his children, but they weren't. As it was, Hasaki and Sukoda were here for a reason. Both he and Katara hadn't wanted to have kids until they felt it was safe to have them. It had been hard to wait for the both of them. They'd only been together for a little under three years now but they had both longed to hold their child. Perhaps, they'd be given that chance now. The past three days there hadn't been any problems so maybe the Fire Nation was ready to move on. Katara stood waiting for him expectantly and he leaned forward giving her a chaste kiss before pulling away.

"Thank you for giving me the afternoon off."

"It was no problem. You looked like you needed it." She readjusted the twins so that they wouldn't fall and addressed him again. "You have a meeting with the Council soon." He knew she was telling him to go to the council room but he didn't want to. He wanted to spend time with Katara, something that he hadn't had for a while. Luckily, the issue taking up his time had been solved so he'd be able to spend more time with his wife soon.

"I'll see you at dinner." Zuko muttered kissing her again. He gently placed a tiny kiss on the twins' heads as well before taking his leave and heading to the council room.

Zuko sighed later as he sat in the council room. He'd had to return to the room after dinner when the Council had asked him to have another meeting. The recent Earth Kingdom rebellions-the subject of the afternoon meeting- had stopped; he had to thank Toph for that later. However, the main problem he was now facing was an ever-aging council that constantly pressured him about other things. Other things such as having an heir and perhaps finally having Katara take on some of the more maternal duties that her title befitted. They had both gotten the council to understand their concerns earlier in their marriage but now that the marriage was going to enter its third year they were being asked and received not so subtle hints about heirs.

"You know the reason the twins are here." He finally groused out. Thanks to Toph and Iroh he had been able to put together a council of advisors that he could trust as soon as he'd taken the throne. When he and Katara had come up with the idea of having the twins over, both had reluctantly decided to share the plan with the Council. It was after all only fair that they know the political strategy planned by their leaders. The Council had agreed to the idea but their jabs about heirs the past few days were quickly getting annoying.

"You have a point Lord Zuko." An elderly council woman, Azura stated referencing his statement. "However, I think what the rest of my peers are pointing at is the fact that there haven't been any problems during the young ones stay. There haven't been any threats made to Lady Katara either. Perhaps Lord Zuko, it is finally safe."

The words brought a rush of feeling to Zuko. It was finally safe to have kids? He'd been waiting so long to hear that line that maybe he'd become pessimistic about it. Before he had a chance to reply or even think on Azura's words however, there was a knock at the door. Katara came in holding the twins.

"Sorry." She apologized with a blush. "They were adamant that their Uncle kiss them good night." Zuko nodded and Katara brought them over. He placed a gentle kiss on Sukoda's brow wishing him good night. Hasaki squirmed out of her aunt's arms prompting Zuko to hold her lest she fall and injure herself.

"Good night Uncle Zuzu. I love you." She placed a wet sloppy kiss on her Uncle's cheek. Overcome with emotion, Zuko nearly forgot to kiss her good night before giving her back to Katara. He knew the twins loved him but hearing Hasaki say that made him let out a goofy smile- one that both Katara and the Council noticed. Waiting until the Fire Lady left the Council spoke again.

"Lord Zuko, perhaps we should retire as well. We have solved the problem in the Earth Kingdom and the other one. There is nothing further to discuss."

"I agree." Zuko muttered his voice a bit gravelly from emotion. "Good night." Standing up, he left the room and made his way to the nursery in the Royal Wing. It was where his kids would be one day but where the twins were staying during their visit. The door was open and he walked in carefully pausing at the threshold. Katara was softly singing a lullaby in her soothing voice to the two little children in their cribs. He listened to her not wanting to interrupt the moment. Would she do the same with their children he wondered? If so, he'd make sure he was there every night. There was a serenity to this scene that he wanted to replicate forever. When she was done singing, he walked up behind her and encircled her in his arms, pulling her back into his chest.

"Meeting over?" Katara asked softly leaning into the familiar warmth of her husband.

"Yes." He gently moved his hand across her stomach in light caresses. "The council thinks it's safe now." Katara moved, causing Zuko to loosen his grip, and turned in his arms.

"Safe?" She asked her eyes tearing up. She had been waiting so long for this moment that it was hard to believe it was finally here. Nodding, Zuko took her hand and led her to their chambers where they could have the conversation in private. Once there, he led them to the bed and took a seat on it with Katara.

"The twins have been fine the entire time they've been here and the nation as a whole seems to have accepted you as the Fire Lady. The people suddenly understand what it means to be at peace and I think they're just waiting for that final step."

Katara let out a tiny gasp. She'd known from the moment she married Zuko that the two were making a statement and setting the course for the new peace the Avatar had created. Two nations had untied, had fallen in love, and had become partners in life. Now they were just waiting for the final step- the symbol showing that peace really had been achieved. The world was waiting for their child. Part of Katara wasn't happy about this. She didn't want to burden her first born and later children with this; she'd seen the effects it had on Aang. The other part of her though was happy. It had been Zuko who had asked Katara if she was willing to wait. She'd seen the pain in his eyes when he had asked her. She had understood though. She wasn't going to bring a child into this world when she knew that the child might be in danger. And so she had waited until it seemed like the world was ready. Now that it was, Katara was ecstatic.

"We'll have to wait a bit though." She answered making a face. "Even if I stop taking the herbs I've been taking them for so long that they might still be in my system." Zuko smiled taking her hands in his. He'd already waited three years a few more months wouldn't hurt.

"We'll wait and take our time." He answered slowly.

"Yes. It's just hard to still wait anymore you know?" He moved his right hand so that it cupped her face gently.

"Believe me Katara I know."

* * *

A year and a half later Zuko held his daughter for the first time. She was small, pink, and by Agni was the most precious thing he had ever seen. Her tiny hands were curled in fists and he gently shushed her, rocking her back and forth as best as he could so that she wouldn't wake her mother. Katara was sleeping, tired from the birth and he wanted to give her the rest she needed. The little girl in his arms blinked to see who was rocking her and the breath left Zuko's lungs. The baby made a face as the hot air whooshed out at her but settled for closing her blue eyes again. She had no idea that she'd made her father so happy when she revealed that she'd gotten her mother's eyes. It was something he'd secretly wished for this entire time.

"Zuko?" Katara called weakly from the bed. He turned his gaze to her and slowly walked towards the bed being ever so careful of the precious bundle in his arms. Katara nearly teared at the sight he made. She knew right then that Zuko was going to be a wonderful father. And though her daughter didn't know it yet, Zuko was wrapped around her thumb.

"Did we wake you?" Zuko asked softly not wanting to give up his daughter just yet. Katara would have laughed at that if she didn't find it so endearing.

"No." Gently reaching out, she ran a hand over her daughters head. "She's so beautiful."

"She has your eyes." Zuko murmured reluctantly giving her over to her mother. Their daughter fussed a little at losing the warmth from her father's hold. Smiling at her antics, Katara looked her daughter over. She had all ten toes and all ten fingers. Satisfied with her perusal she turned to another pressing matter.

"What should we name her?"

"Nala." Zuko stated after a while. His wife looked at him in question and he gave her an answer. "My mother used to tell me stories about a prince falling in love with a woman named Nala. I always thought the name was pretty." At that an embarrassed grimace made itself present on his face. Ignoring it, Katara turned her attention to their daughter.

"Nala." Katara tested the name out on her tongue before deciding she liked it. Turning to her daughter she gave her a gentle kiss. "I like it."

* * *

**A/N: **Review please! Thanks for reading :D


End file.
